


#AGoldMoment

by BBgirl777



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, I tried to be clever with strategies but they just sound stupid, I'm just going to stop staring at this like an idiot and post it, I'm just really nervous???, Idiots in Love, Just let my sunshine be happy, Light Angst, Love the head canon of Hinata learning to set like Kageyama, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Slight Role Reversal, Their team is very generic I'm sorry, They still act like children even though they're in their twenties, Tokyo Olympics - 2020, gross kissing scene I know I'm terrible, idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBgirl777/pseuds/BBgirl777
Summary: “If you’re the king that rules the court… I’ll have to defeat you, and be the last one standing. I promise I’ll defeat you. Even if it takes me ten years, or twenty years, I will.”“You plan on playing on the same level as me, then.”“Yeah, that’s right.”“Even if I’m the best in Japan, or the whole world?”“O-of course!”A life-time promise is finally fulfilled.





	#AGoldMoment

Yep, he was pretty sure he was about to throw up. The burning in his lungs threatened to suffocate him. His heart was in his throat, his legs felt like jelly, and the food in his stomach was just begging to come out. However, he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. He refused to do such an action in front of millions of people.

The roaring of the crowd was deafening. The sound alone mentally brought him down to his knees. He looked at his hands watching them shake and tremble. He was extremely nervous yet excited just as much. The adrenaline was rushing throughout his bloodstream. It was merely a timeout, but to him, this was crucial minutes from achieving his life goal.

The Japanese fans have never stopped chanting and cheering ever since the beginning of the match. He could already imagine his team and himself bowing to the crowd victoriously as the crowd shouted their hearts out. His chest swelled at the thought of it. He just couldn’t wait! He begged the moment to happen already.

He sat on the bench, taking a swig of his water bottle and wiped his sweaty face with a towel he was given. Another player sat next to him as the rest of the team followed. He watched the player next to him, a familiar calculating gaze directed at the court where everyone was previously. The player chewed on the end of his water bottle, deep in thought. However, probably feeling someone’s gaze, the player looked back at the source of his stare.

The player glared at first, but it eventually softened after inspecting the other volleyball player. “Oi, Dumbass, you seem pretty calm for being in a situation like this.” The player commented, which surprised Hinata who was expecting a snapped insult. The redhead merely smiled softly and shook his head at his partner.

“No, Tobio, you got everything wrong.” Hinata said Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him. “I really do want to throw up on the inside.” He continued, causing Kageyama to give him a deadpanned look. The shorter player proceeded to smile innocently.

“Don’t you dare throw up now dumbass!” Kageyama suddenly fumed, forcing a hand on Hinata’s mouth. Hinata tried to protest, but they were all muffled by the other’s hand. “I swear if you throw up and go to the bathroom now I will never forgive you!” The dark-haired player shouted, clearly mad, yet endearingly sincere which made Hinata smile behind his hand. Before Kageyama could suffocate the redhead the coach interrupted their antics by yelling at them to come and discuss the strategy.

Once Hinata hopped into the huddle he tried to listen to the coach. He really did try, but he couldn’t help but watch the opponent’s huddle. He still can't believe he was on this stage, it's incredible. There standing on just the other side of the net is the U.S. Olympic Men’s Volleyball team. These few points determined who would get the gold and silver medals. And Hinata was sure as hell his team wasn't taking any silver today.

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

Kageyama noticed the latter’s diverted attention. He was about to scold him, but something stopped him. Those eyes. He could never forget that messed up look in the redhead’s eyes. It honestly scared him to death when that look shows up on his partner’s face. Not because it looked creepy, but how Hinata always acted when showing it. He was always extremely aggressive and it scared Kageyama that he wouldn't be able to keep up with the spiker at that point. That underlying fear that Hinata would be better than him surfaced, it angered him. However, his anger wasn’t directed at the spiker but at himself.

The feeling of doubt filling his mind pissed him off. He was used to being confident in his abilities, after all, many can admit that he was a genius. He’s met many worthy players to call rivals, but he’s never met one so inconsistent as the redhead. It took him awhile to realize how important it is to know the spiker’s condition so that he would match his.

For example, if Hinata was off and wasn’t doing well that day; Kageyama would purposefully lay off the quicks and rely mostly on normal spikes. He would set much slower and higher so that the spiker experienced less strain. The setter was a constant, the most adaptable player on the team by which he had to adjust every move he makes every time a spiker even touched one of his tosses.

Sure, Kageyama was a genius in his own league, but if he wasn’t observant or adaptable, that would make him the person he was before… a tyrant who demanded his spikers to jump higher and run faster. How useful is a setter who has demands when he's the one setting it? It would make him worse than an average setter if he couldn't even set to the spikers’ liking. The setter’s job was to give the ball to the spiker as accurate as possible, and the spiker would use the quality of that set to spike the ball as well as possible.

The huddle finally broke, and Kageyama continued to watch Hinata. The look in his eyes never left. Even as they took their positions the redhead watched every opponent player like a hawk. The redhead’s gaze was as intense as a predator stalking its prey. The setter had the instinctive urge to hold Hinata back if he did try to pounce on one of them. However, Hinata did none of the sort, he merely started backing up into the back corner of the court. Kageyama watched the short male warily as he stood close to the net in the center.

It was Hinata’s turn to serve. Japan won the first set while the US took the second. Same with the third and fourth sets. Now, it was all tied up set-wise, the score was 13-11 and Japan was leading by a struggled two points. This serve was crucial, the timeout called by the US was to purposefully stop their opponent’s momentum. In order to get their momentum back again, this point has to be confidence breaking. They need to completely break the opponent, otherwise, the chance of them winning was a strained one.

Honestly, Kageyama couldn't think of a better person to serve it than the redhead. Despite how bad his serve was back in high school the setter saw how Hinata evolved not only in spiking and receiving but also serving. Yes, every player on the team could perform a powerful jump serve, but Hinata’s serve was different. The height of his jump, the height of his toss, the guidance of his eyes, and the way he hits the ball are his weapons. The unpredictability of his serves are one of many reasons for the shorter male was to be feared.

Subtly, without breaking Hinata’s concentration, Kageyama got his attention. Kageyama shivered as the redhead looked at him, even if it was a long side glance. The setter almost forgot what he was going to tell Hinata, but before the server turned away Kageyama quickly raised his right hand to his right shoulder touching it two times. Almost like a beckoning. Hinata’s eyes sparkled for just a second with a shit-eating grin appearing on his face before turning away going back to his zone.

Well, Kageyama never expected any less from Hinata. He’ll just have to go all out too. Thinking this, the setter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He closed out any unnecessary thoughts or noises. He waited as it faded… faded… silence. Opening his eyes he felt as if everything was going on in slow motion. Kageyama watched Hinata as the redhead was given the volleyball. The server bounced it a few times and then looked back at the watchful setter. Kageyama observed Hinata’s hands carefully as the server span the ball backward horizontally while his hands acted like an axis.

Hinata stared back at Kageyama while doing this and the setter nodded. It was a secret sign the two came up with, spinning the ball horizontally meant he was going to serve it to the left of the opponent’s side of the court. The setter moved a bit to the left in his position. All that's left to do is predict Hinata’s placement by his serving form, jump, and toss. The whistle blew, the server then tossed. It was high. He jumped, which was also high. And he was swinging late. Kageyama processed that information immediately and reacted by backing up from his current position. A serve that would be short but powerful to the left.

The ball flew quickly barely over the net claiming the left front's arms. The player sprawled backward supposedly surprised at the power Hinata had served it. “Chance ball!” Many of the Japanese players cried out. “Got it!” Kageyama shouted. With Kageyama in perfect position, he could set it straight to a spiker without a pass. He could feel the spiker’s movements around him, each of their calls reached his ears. “Right, right!” The spiker to the right called out. “Left, left!” The spiker to the left yelled.

Kageyama could almost feel the humming of all of the player’s brain activity. They were so focused; which should he choose? Two blockers on either side blocked the spikers’ ways. However, in their impulsive focus, they forgot something important. The setter grinned to himself as he jumped up and merely pushed the ball softly over the other side of the net.

He dumped it.

Everyone in the whole stadium was surprised. However, Kageyama didn't expect that to be the finishing move, in fact, he didn't want the ball to hit the ground. He believed in the opponent, and he was right. The middle blocker dove quickly forward with a frustrated grunt and just caught the ball before it hit the floor. The ball floated softly up and over the net, but Kageyama was there to meet the ball once again.

Although, he knew there was little chance the spikers would react quick enough setting directly. He couldn’t doubt them now. Confidently, Kageyama set it to his right a little a ways from the net. It was just something about Hinata that caught the setter’s attention, the way his presence shined way brighter than others. That fact helped him, as the setter, as it allowed him to know where his spiker was without even looking.

“Bring it to me!” Hinata shouted as he jumped as far as he could for the ball. His feet just left in time before his run-up went over the attack line. The spiker literally threw himself at the ball at an alarming speed that even worried Kageyama a bit. But all worry was erased when Hinata’s hand met with the ball followed by an extremely satisfying ‘bang’ and the methodical squeak of his shoes hitting the floor.

Kageyama watched as the ball shot through the air and towards the opposing libero, but with the libero not ready for it, the ball slammed into both of his arms and bounced back. Everybody was silent as the ball bounced a few more times out-of-bounds.

At that moment, a pin could’ve probably been heard if one was dropped. But that changed when the gym erupted in deafening roars and cheers of victory on one side of the stadium. Kageyama expected Hinata to do the same. However, as always, the spiker surprises him. As the crowd goes wild Hinata continues to stare where he hit the ball with big observant eyes. Even the American libero was perturbed because of his gaze. Every opposing player was paralyzed from the previous attack, and honestly, Kageyama didn’t blame them.

Kageyama continued to watch as Hinata finally moved to the back row again to serve. The setter silently appreciated his teammates not patting Hinata on the back and complimenting him. Only the occasional “Nice kill!” was said indirectly at the redhead. Otherwise, the spiker’s focus would most likely have been interrupted. Hinata wasn’t the best at taking compliments, usually, he would get flustered, and in the process-- distracted. The others just took their previous positions and waited for Hinata to serve the ball, using the previous attack as momentum.

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

“Nice serve, nice serve!” They were so close. So close to shouting in victory and wearing gold medals around their necks. The thought alone made Hinata swell in pure excitement. Once the ball was given to him he squeezed the ball lightly. He attempted to transfer his energy from himself to the ball. They came this far, they're so close. He just can't allow this to end horribly. He wanted to win, they _needed_ to win.

He looked at all of his teammates. He could feel their heat radiating off their bodies. They were sweating heavily, and despite receiving a decent amount of seconds of rest they were still panting. They were sucking in air desperately as if they just came out of water after drowning for a death-defying amount of time. Hinata knew that his family and friends were watching from the stands. His mom, little sister, Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, and all of his friends not only from high school but from as far back as junior high as well.

However, that wasn't the main reason he wanted to win. His family and friends were watching, yes, his teammates were depending on him. But the reason why they needed to win wasn't just because of them. He did make a promise after all.

Hinata spun the ball vertically, Kageyama’s short glance made him grin just a bit. Despite focusing on the ball as he heard the blow of the whistle. He could feel the setter move just a bit to the right. Hinata loosened his grip on the ball and tossed the ball lightly a few times to check his grip. On the third toss, he tossed a bit low and merely hopped a little over the line but hit it hard making it go long. The ball whizzed towards the captain in the back line.

The captain hesitated… it was close, but Hinata knew the player couldn't risk it so the opponent picked it up just as he predicted. Although, of course in the Olympics, every player should be able to set, receive, and spike very well. There are players that stand out; like Kageyama. Even after the qualifiers for the Olympics ended, Kageyama was the best setter out of all of the Japanese team. With his pinpoint accuracy and near perfect form.

Just thinking about that made Hinata feel just the slightest bit glad that he met Kageyama. Although to be completely honest, the spiker was thankful day in and day out, but of course, he would never admit the fact. All the same, he was thankful that Kageyama was a rival who inspired him to pursue in volleyball. Just as the Little Giant was his idol, Kageyama was his inspiration and motivation. But of course, he wouldn’t admit that out loud either.

The receive was short, and the front right player had to rush below the ball in order to set it. It was set relatively well, in Hinata’s opinion, considering the difficult pass. However, thankfully, a quick was out of the question. The players up front read block and followed the set easily with Kageyama in the lead. The setter jumped right on time, as he learned from Kei back in high school, knowing how important this one block was. The other two blockers followed immediately putting a three-man block in front of the chosen spiker.

Hinata could see the block right in front of him, and from his point of view, it was impressive. He could barely see the spiker through the arms of his own teammates. “Come, come, come.” Hinata breathed, yearning the ball to come, and the ball did come, just not how he expected. The redhead was quite a ways back, expecting a long one-touch if anything. What he didn’t expect was what the spiker did, he feinted. As the ball floated up above the block and behind Hinata scrambled forward while scolding himself for not considering the current possibility. He knew he wouldn’t make it, it was impossible, even with his lightning-fast reflexes.

The feeling of his chest hitting the ground at full force knocked the wind out of him. All the while nothing landed on his outstretched hand which didn’t make things any better. The deafening thud of the ball hitting the floor made all the muscles on his body painfully tense. Everything was now amplified by ten times. The burning in his lungs and uneasiness in his stomach. Even as the whistle blew to signal the American’s point, his ears started to ring and head continued to pound. All of his strength was gone.

Crap. He couldn’t get up.

To be completely honest, it made sense. He has been jumping, spiking, receiving, and serving constantly this whole time. Of course, the rest of his teammates did the same, but the puny spiker, because of his size, had to work extra hard amongst his towering teammates and the opponents he faces. He wasn’t the libero, who was just as short and didn’t need to jump. Hinata chose this path, to show the world that volleyball wasn’t just about height (and mostly because he couldn’t receive to save his life before and most of his high school years).

Although, the fruits of his hard work has paid off, no matter how you look at it the taller player will be better compared to him. The redhead would definitely be way more useful if he was several centimeters taller. The thought irritated him more than he could ever imagine, especially at this moment. He clenched his out-stretched hand tightly. He didn’t even have enough energy to raise his arm and hit the floor. There was no outlet to take out his frustrations on.

Then all of a sudden a strong grip squeezed his right shoulder and pulled him up. The action took Hinata’s breath away and brought him back to the moment. “Oi, Dumbass,” A deep, slightly pissed off voice caught his attention, which made him spin around. The spiker was met with narrowed dark blue eyes and a few wrinkles between a pair of eyebrows. “what are you doing just laying there?” Hinata looked down, not willing to meet his eyes again. He didn’t answer the setter’s question, knowing well that Kageyama already knew the reason.

Hinata expected a raised voice to make him look up, but instead, two hands gripped both of his shoulders painfully tight. Then he was harshly pulled forward, and before he knew it pain erupted and spread across his forehead. Hinata squeaked in surprise. The blow made his balance unsteady for only a second until the spiker realized that he was mere inches away from Kageyama’s face. Normally, in this situation, he would’ve definitely severely blushed and pushed him away in a panic. However, right now, in the heat of the moment, the redhead truly appreciated the gesture.

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

Ah…

_Shit._

He stared at the pained expression of his teammate. Who was literally just headbutted by himself. Very hard, Kageyama had to mentally note. It was rare, but guilt rose up in his chest as the spiker finally recovered from his previous action. It took everything in him to keep himself from showing some sort of apology. He knew the moment didn’t call for his own apologetic input at all.

To be honest, in his defense, he did not plan on assaulting the latter’s forehead. It was more on impulse than anything else. The moment before he was just so… frustrated? Angry? No, full out pissed the fuck off, at Hinata. When the redhead was lying on the floor, the setter watched him, expecting to get right back up. To Kageyama, it was normal for the spiker to bounce right back up, like an uncontrollable, annoying, yet fun to play with, rubber ball. When that didn’t happen, for the slightest moment, he was worried about Hinata. The feeling doubled even when he saw that weak, small fist shaking on the ground. A million possibilities ran through the setter’s head.

_What happened?_

_Is he hurt?_

_Did he injure himself?_

_Can he not play anymore?_

With all these thoughts running through his head, he was almost scared to even touch the redhead. However, his body moved on his own and helped Hinata up. I guess it was just such a natural thing for him since he’s done it tons of times. Making him realize just how often the redhead fell. He couldn’t believe he just realized it now.

However, that was beside the point as they were in the middle of the most important match of their lives. Also, Hinata’s face was just a few inches from his, and he hasn’t moved in a while. Once Kageyama’s attention snapped back to reality all he saw were two bright brown eyes that were watching him curiously. Their gazes held for a while as they breathed in the air that the other breathed out. It was a calming few seconds before Kageyama decided that was enough.

“Oi… Shoyou.” The spiker perked up in attention at the call of his first name. However, he could still feel the familiar heat of frustration radiating off the latter. “Why aren’t you tall?” The question flew out of Kageyama’s mouth intentionally and Hinata flinched as he said it. The heated aura of frustration increased just as he asked the question, which confirmed what the setter thought. The setter frowned as Hinata was currently looking at him incredulously. Probably confused by his question, knowing that it was a generally sensitive topic.

“Stop it.” Kageyama growled at Hinata, making the redhead slightly cower. “Stop treating your height as a burden. I'm tired of you thinking like that.” Kageyama tried his best to hold his gaze with the redhead who he was extremely close to at the moment. Hinata’s eyes were wide, and mouth agape. The expression made the setter nervous causing him to look away, before mumbling out, “It seriously pisses me off…” The grip he had on the spiker’s shoulders loosened and he turned away to move to the next position before the whistle blew.

They were at an Olympic championship game, at fucking match point, and Hinata just decides to break down like that. Just thinking about the ordeal as a whole makes Kageyama’s anger flare up more than it already has.

The setter knows the little shit is resilient as hell. Almost too resilient at times… his fist clenches. However, he seems to collapse at the worst times too. When, to be honest, the setter needed him most, and it annoyed the shit out of him. Even if it is the setter’s job to match the spiker, the effort stressed him out more than he thinks it should. Since Hinata’s tiny ass is so inconsistent all the time.

Kageyama breathes a sigh, as much as he likes to complain he understands why Hinata is like that. His confidence is based on how he plays, and suddenly if he's playing his best, and fails, immediate anguish overcomes him. Kageyama knows the feeling. The feeling of somehow not being good enough, even though you've done everything you could. It affected the redhead especially since in his case, he feels that he lacks something everyone else has. Height.

“If only I had this, and if I had that… I could block better, spiker harder, reach further.” Kageyama muttered under his breath, as he chewed the inside of his cheek waiting for the whistle to blow. He didn’t even bother to look back at Hinata, to see if he was alright after his assail on the redhead’s forehead. Kageyama knew the spiker had a thick skull literally, and figuratively.

“Bring it!” Kageyama heard Hinata shout, causing him to turn around curiously. The redhead just moved to his position, with a seemingly neutral look on his face. His eyes were focused, but not as focused as before. It made the setter breathe a sigh of relief, thankful he didn’t completely throw his focus after that scolding he gave. Hinata looked a bit… better, or at least calm and collected.

The intense focus the spiker had previously dissipated, but not completely. It left the latter in a calm focus that Kageyama appreciated the most out of all the various states of playing of the redhead. It wasn’t those eyes that almost could convince that Hinata could devour them at any moment, but he held a conscious gaze with a tongue sticking out. Kageyama found it as a habit for when he was eager but eager in a more conscious way.

Kageyama relaxed, mentally patting himself on the back for not doing anything wrong that completely threw off the spiker. He didn’t know if that little talk did him that much good, but it did seem to get him back on track. Good thing he could read the redhead so well. Kageyama would’ve had no idea what to do if it was any other person. When it came to him, it was genuinely easy to figure him out.

The whistle signaled the opponent’s serve which made Kageyama’s focus switch back to the game. Fortunately, they couldn’t use a pinch server since they already tried to take advantage of another past opportunity. However, despite that, the server managed to serve a fairly difficult float toss that dropped right over the net. One of their teammates just managed to get it up. “Kageyama cover!” The captain said and he complied.

With little effort he stopped under the ball with plenty of time to think. Now that he thinks about it, he’s used Hinata too much in the match since the last time-out. “Left! Left- Riiiggghhht!” Both wing spikers in the front called for the ball. “To me!” A familiar phrase shouted, which tempted Kageyama but he disciplined himself. Right as the ball reached his hands he back tossed it to the left spiker. The spiker swung with great power and decent accuracy. The ball hit the edge of the single blocker’s left arm before suddenly ricocheting off to the left side of the opposing court.

Unfortunately, the libero was there to pick it up easily. So Kageyama watched the opposing setter in front of him carefully to see if he would give any hints to where he would toss. The three players in front were all approaching to attack. Kageyama didn’t think they would perform a quick in the center because they seemed to have trouble timing it earlier…

_but what if they wanted us to think that?_

Purely on instinct and intuition Kageyama jumped to block just as the center jumped to spike. Stinging on his hands was all that he felt once his feet hit the ground again. Kageyama didn’t block it, but he did slow the ball to make it easier to connect. Although, the ball traveled parallel to the net and looked like it was about to be a wipe. But Kageyama has never doubted his team for a second.

Desperately a teammate received it back up into the air, by which he shouted, “Cover! Cover!” Kageyama quickly backed up and glanced behind him to see who covered. Of course, it was received harder than necessary, and of course, it had enough power for it to travel to the back row. The fact of it all was… the ball was heading directly in Hinata’s direction.

Of course.

Even so, he couldn’t ignore the way Hinata’s eyes reflected the ball. It was a clear image that momentarily flicked to show his face.

_Oh._

Hinata’s hands were beginning to rise over his head, his eyes wide in concentration. Again their eyes meet.

_Don’t tell me…_

Kageyama could tell just by the look on the redhead’s face that he was about to do something. Depending on how it turned out it would either be a miracle or stupid. Kageyama started his run-up.

_This Dumbass…_

Dammit why was he doing this? Even in a situation like this he still is capable to edge him on. ‘This play is too risky,’ he tells himself. But he can’t bring himself to stop. It was his job to keep Hinata in check, but at the same time, his job was also to carry out any request his partner threw at him. They were a duo. They did everything together. They win together. They lose together. They weren’t alone anymore. And it’s because of that one promise.

> _“If you’re the king that rules the court… I’ll have to defeat you, and be the last one standing. I promise I’ll defeat you. Even if it takes me ten years, or twenty years, I will.”_
> 
> _“You plan on playing on the same level as me, then.”_
> 
> _A pause._
> 
> _“Yeah, that’s right.”_
> 
> _“Even if I’m the best in Japan, or the whole world?”_
> 
> _An incredulous look. Another pause. Doubt._
> 
> _“O-of course!”_
> 
> _A glare._
> 
> _“And don’t call me ‘King.’”_
> 
> _A tight grip in orange curls._

An empty promise. Kageyama thought it as such at the time. How could this… clumsy player ever even come close to him. It was an immature statement to save his pride. That’s what Kageyama thought. It was impossible.

Yet Hinata always made a big deal about that word. Somehow the redhead held and held and held and held until he decided to let go. And without Kageyama realizing it he walked next to him. As an equal who didn’t need to hold on to him anymore. Kageyama couldn’t remember when he started to actually think about that promise being legitimate. Despite his confidence in his own skills. He could never take his eyes off Hinata.

Suddenly the ball was in front of him. The height of the ball perfectly placed. Only possible if one watched him spike millions of times. The ball had the perfect backspin, even so, Kageyama already knew where he was going to spike it. With his pinpoint accuracy, it’s easy to hit in an open spot with a quick toss. He swung his arm down, and the ball met his hand perfectly. His hand fitted comfortably on the ball, and sent it flying to the space between the center and left players in the back row. The ball hit the floor with a fulfilling bang. Two sneakers squeaked as they landed, and Kageyama looked at his hand which deliciously stung.

He then looked up. He met brown eyes and just stared. Noise erupted in the stadium with all the Japanese fans freaking out and screaming in excitement. All the while the opposing fans were in shock. But Kageyama barely noticed any of that. All he thought was ‘You dumbass!’ and it was on the tip of his tongue. But suddenly Hinata closed the distance between them. He jumped into the setter’s arms and reflexively Kageyama caught him. He looked down at the tuft of orange and Hinata looked up. Which revealed that blinding smile and tears of joy leaked generously down his red cheeks.

This made Kageyama realize that he was sporting tears of his own. “Tobio we did it!!!! We won!!” Hinata’s voice sang in his ear. Kageyama didn’t say anything back, but buried his face in Hinata’s red hair.

Orange.

More orange.

Brown.

His forehead rested against the redhead’s, and they stayed like that. We won. We won. We won. He wanted to drown in this moment forever. He wanted Hinata to know how grateful he is. He wanted him to know how important he is, and how inspiring he is, and how utterly amazing he is. And to him, there was only one way to show all of his gratitude.

Kageyama closed the gap between them. He could’ve sworn that the latter closed in at the same time he did causing them to clash in the middle. Teeth clacked but it didn’t stop either of them. Lips finally met, and it tasted… salty. And sweet somehow at the same time. Tiny arms wrapped around his neck, and his own hands snaked around a small waist. Kageyama knew that everyone could see them, and they were being televised, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All he was thinking was: Shoyou. Shoyou. Shoyou.

He was breathless, but even after playing five whole sets he still has adrenaline left in his system. The kiss was aggressive, beginning with teeth clacking then an open mouth kiss followed with plenty of nipping and playful biting. Kageyama couldn’t seem to get enough, and neither could Shoyou as the redhead tightened the grip on Kageyama’s nape. As he tightened his grip Kageyama let out a breathless moan. Immediately Hinata shoved his tongue into his mouth and claimed his lips and seeming to want to capture the noise. Luckily it wasn’t heard due to the deafening shouts of spectators.

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

It wasn’t warm like he assumed it would be. It was very hot. Hot and desperate. Like this has been wanted for a long time. Maybe it was, he hasn’t paid attention to anything else other than Kageyama and ways to defeat him since he met the setter. Kageyama’s mouth is the same way, it’s hot. His tongue cluelessly dragged around slowly just feeling everything Kageyama. The same mouth he’s kissing right now says ‘dumbass’ fifty times a day. For some reason that thought made him feel hotter than he already was.

Then a tongue went into his own mouth. That was when he panicked.

He moved his hands to grip the latter’s shoulders and pulled them apart. A string of saliva connecting them before breaking. They both were breathing shallowly and once their breathing evened. The redhead pointed accusingly at Kageyama. “UWAH! T-t-tobio! What are you doing putting tongues in people’s mouths?! That’s gross!” Hinata scrambled to shake the awkwardness.

Kageyama glared at him and blush, “Oi! You were the one who did it first- boke!” Kageyama sputtered, and Hinata bit his lip trying to calm himself.

They both were distracted from the situation by their teammates who were getting a kick out of their reactions. Even some ‘You owe me’s' were heard in the huddle. The captain gestured them to join the huddle while looking like he was about to die of laughter. Hinata glanced at Kageyama and pouted, but which Kageyama gave one back. They both walked towards the huddle with their blushes never fading. Soon after, they lined up and shook the opposing team’s hands, and bowed thanking the spectators for their support.

There was a short break to set up everything for the medal ceremony. It took every ounce of courage in Hinata to approach his partner. Kageyama didn’t seem to want to be near him either. Hinata hated this awkwardness between them. “Tobio…” Hinata pouted, refusing to meet his eyes. Then the redhead breathed in, then out and looked him straight in the eyes. His gaze seemed to bother the setter, and his eyes wandered frequently. Then with a serious face, Hinata declared, “I have defeated you. I fulfilled my promise like I said I would.”

This caught the setter’s attention, and with a tiny smile he replied, “Yeah…”

Hinata’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “You know what that means right? I’m the king of the court now, and I’m a better volleyball player than you.” He said smugly pointing to himself with his thumb. An eye glanced back to Kageyama.

His small smile wavered, “Y-yeah…” He grumbled, probably trying his best not to lash out at the redhead.

“Yeah, yeah! And its time I gave you a pet name! Baka! Sounds about right. It does have a nice ring, now I understand why you say boke all the time.” Hinata sang, continuing to stroke his ego every which way and seeing what he could get out of Kageyama.

Now the smile was completely gone replaced with a frown, and a vein started to bulge. “Mhm…” He continued to agree reluctantly.

“Oh! And you’re gonna have to call me Hinata-sama-” Hinata declared, enjoying the leeway Kageyama was giving him at the moment. Then he finally had enough.

“Oi oi oi! Just because you’ve surpassed me these past five minutes doesn’t mean that it will stay forever! I’ll surpass you once we get back to practice. And if you ever call me ‘baka’ I will squeeze your head so hard that your head will pop and leak out all the air in it. Also, you never called me Kageyama-sama, so how does that even work?!” Kageyama ranted and began to catch his breath. He continued to glare at Hinata.

Then Hinata laughed. He laughed at Kageyama, at the spectators whom they got their attention, and their snickering teammates. He laughed at winning the gold, but most of all, he laughed at how clueless they both are. “We really are idiots.” Hinata managed to say in between giggles, and Kageyama didn’t respond, but Hinata could tell he agreed.

Once everything was set up the ceremony started we lined up U.S.A., Japan, and Italy. Since the podium was set up that way. As they walked out they waved to the crowd who was cheering for all three teams. First Italy stood up on the podium of third place, each donning their bronze medals. Then The US stood up on second place’s podium and received their silver medals.

Then it was Japan’s turn. Hinata could barely contain himself proving that point by jumping enthusiastically onto the podium of first place. Kageyama glanced to the side at him, but didn’t say anything. When they finally got their gold medals Hinata buzzed with pride and happiness. He couldn’t remember ever being so happy with a gold medal around his neck and a stadium full of people cheering his team on. Then he smirked. It could be better.

He turned to Kageyama who looked at him curiously. Hinata merely smiled as he approached his partner and stood up on his tiptoes to kiss him sweetly. It was warm.

He could hear cat-calls being shouted not only by his teammates but also the other teams and crowd as well. He smiled into the kiss, and parted looking up to smile brightly at Kageyama. “I love you, Tobio~” Hinata sang loudly over the shouts of the crowd. The redhead knew he heard him when his small blush immediately spread throughout the rest of his face.

“I-I love you too… Boke.” Kageyama managed, turning away from him in embarrassment. But Hinata could see a shaky smile crawling up his face. Hinata got down from the podium, to go through his bag, and took out his phone. He climbed back up, and grabbed Kageyama’s hand. He held up his phone to take a selfie. He pulled the setter closer to him bringing Kageyama’s attention to his phone. He then pecks his cheek while taking the picture, and the next thing Hinata know Kageyama’s got both his hands over his face. Once he saw the picture he knew the perfect caption for the picture to post on Instagram.

* * *

> "Just won gold with the bae <3 <3 <3" #AGoldMoment 

* * *

**Short Epilogue:**

"You know Boke..." Kageyama said, getting his partner's attention. "You did promise that you'd be the last one standing. What happened to that?" He said, stupidly proud of himself for finding that loop-hole. They were on their way to their hotel, and were sitting next to each other on the tour bus, gold medal currently stored in their bags.

"Eh..." Hinata let out a sleepy reply. He then smiled at Tobio, "I don't mind standing with you." As he said that Shoyou rested his head on Tobio's shoulder, falling asleep. While Tobio was covering his blush with a hand, suddenly too happy to sleep. A smile plastered on his face that he couldn't even begin to fight down. He was in deep... and he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! This is my first one-shot of these two and posted on Ao3. I've been working on this for a while, and the ending might seem kind of rushed. But I finally finished it! (Thank god) And I'm actually planning to post more stories about Daiya No Ace, and Haikyuu so watch out for that.
> 
> I love the headcanon of Hinata learning to set like Kageyama. Don't ask why I usually like it when character's roles are reversed.
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED
> 
> ~PECE ✌


End file.
